Just A Kiss
by somuchlovexoxo
Summary: A camping trip brings out a confession of love. Joshaya with little mentions of Rucas, Smarkle, Zanessa.


Thank you all the love and support. How amazing is Sabrina's new song "Alien"? I may have to write a one shot with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Just A Kiss**

"We're here," Riley squealed, rushing out of the car.

Maya smiled at her new friend's excitement, shutting her car door. She looked around the wooded area that they were suppose to spend the next few days in their tents in and definitely didn't feel the same excitement. She looked around the empty space where they were suppose to build their to tents to the picnic tables before her eyes fell on two large metal containers with locks on them. "What are those for?" she asked, walking over to one of the containers, her fingers flicking the lock.

"To keep the bears out!" Riley answered, excitedly. "We might get to see one. Isn't that exciting? A real bear! Here!"

Maya looked over at Riley, horrified.

Zay's mouth dropped opened as he dropped his candy bar, "Lucas, something is wrong with your girlfriend. Who in their right mind gets excited about the chances of seeing real bears while camping alone in the woods?"

Lucas laughed, "Riley, stop scaring the two who's never been camping before. You know that's not very nice," he warned, playfully, walking over to her and placing a gentle kiss on her mouth. "You put food, lotions and shampoos and all that good smelly stuff in there so just in case there are bears around, it doesn't attract them," he answered, looking over in Maya's direction, before looking over at his best friend. "And don't worry Zay, we aren't camping alone. There are other campers here in the woods with us."

"Stop being a chicken, Zay," Vanessa playfully scolded, adding her two cents. "You're a man. Man up."

"Leave him alone," Smackle laughed as she helped her boyfriend unload their car.

"I am a man," Zay exclaimed, defending himself. "I just don't like bears and spiders…or any other of these weird ass bugs flying around here," he muttered to himself and swatted a bug away from him. "And there better be no snakes…" he started, but stopped himself when he saw his girlfriend.

Vanessa stopped, throwing the sleeping bags on the ground, glaring in her boyfriend's direction.

Maya bit back her laugh, listening to Zay and Vanessa start to playfully bicker with each other.

"Don't worry, I won't let the bears get you," Josh whispered, walking past Maya.

Maya looked over her shoulder, smiling at Josh as he laid the bags of food on the picnic table. She blushed, looking away from him. She was falling hard way too fast for him. He may have only been her boyfriend for a little over three months, but as crazy as it seemed she could already see her spending the rest of her life with him. Just take a look at her, she thought to herself, amused as she shook her head. Here she was on her first camping trip with a bunch of people she barely knew when she hated the outdoors. This definitely wasn't her scene. She much rather be indoors somewhere, painting up a storm, but all he had to do was ask and she was there.

She sat down at the picnic table a short time later after doing everything she knew how to and not wanting to be in the way. She picked at the wood as she listened to the guys in the background fussing around with the tents.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

She heard Zay voice her own thoughts, even though her thoughts were for completely different reasons. She was nervous being in a tent with Josh. Alone with Josh. The thought of spending the night alone in a tent with Josh made her stomach do flips. She has never spent the night with him, and the last thing she wanted to do was make a fool out of herself. Even though in the back of head she knew they wouldn't be doing anything inappropriate, but that still didn't ease her nerves.

"Hi," Riley chirped, sitting across from Maya, knocking her from her thoughts. "How are you enjoying your first camping trip?"

Maya looked up at the girl sitting across from her, who had become a pretty good friend in the past three months, before glancing around at the aggravated guys to the bug flying passed her, "It's okay."

Riley laughed, swatting the bug away, "You'll get use to it. It can be crazy and annoying at the time, but then you'll look back and realized how much fun it was and look forward to the next one."

Maya smiled, nodding her head. She doubted she would feel the same about wanting to camp again.

"I'm really happy you and Josh found each other," Riley murmured, taking her turn to pick at the picnic table.

Maya looked back over at the other girl, shocked.

"You two are great together and I've never seen my uncle so happy," Riley continued, softly.

Maya smiled, glancing over in her boyfriend's direction. "He makes me happy."

Riley returned her smile, "Good. Because it would be really awkward if he didn't."

Maya laughed, "It would be."

"But rest assure he does make you happy."

"He does," Maya confirmed, taking another glance at her boyfriend. The two have never dropped the L-bomb to each other yet but she knew in her heart what she felt for Josh was love and she hoped he was feeling the same thing about her. "He makes me really happy."

 **XOXOXOX**

Later that night, Maya settled onto Josh's lap, watching Lucas and Farkle do their dare from Zay to stick as many marshmallows into their mouths while saying "chubby bunny" after each marshmallow to see who would win. She looked away in disgust, as she started to feel her stomach turn with each marshmallow that went into their mouths. She instead concentrated on Josh's hand. She played with one of his hands before lacing their fingers together. She didn't know how they came to play "truth or dare", but here they were. Grown ups playing "truth or dare" on a camping trip around the camp fire.

"Maya, truth or dare?" she heard Vanessa say from her spot.

Maya's eyes widen at her name being said, "I'm okay," she smiled.

"Oh come on," Riley grinned.

Maya opened her mouth and closed, shaking her head as she was unsure of what to say.

"She doesn't want to," Josh said protectively as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

"Oh, Josh is protective of his woman, Vanessa, you better pick someone else," Zay joked causing Maya to smile and blush.

"Fine," Vanessa shrugged and put her attention on Smackle who groaned.

Maya gave Josh a small smile, thanking him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm tired," she murmured as Josh rested a hand on her hip. "I think I might head off to bed."

Josh softly kissed the side of head. "I'll be there in a second," he told her as he helped her stand up.

She gave him a smile, and said a good night to everyone else. She unzipped the tent, climbing in. She smiled at the air mattress, knowing Josh got it to make her as comfortable as possible. She took her sweatshirt off, throwing it off to the side, leaving her in her tank top, and sweatpants. She tossed the covers aside and fluffed her pillow trying to get as comfortable as she could but knowing it would do no good. She was a nervous wreck. She heard the sound of someone approaching the tent and her heart started to pound faster the closer the steps got. She reminded herself it was just Josh. The man she was just madly in love with and accepted her the way she was, so she had no reason to be nervous. Josh wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. She smiled as she watched him come into the tent.

"Thank you for getting the air mattress."

"You're very welcome."

Maya smiled as she pulled the cover down for Josh to get in once he was ready for bed and curled up to him, and instantly feeling comfortable.

"How are you enjoying your first camping trip?"

"It's interesting-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Lucas yelling at Zay calling him a cheater and Zay seconds later defending himself that he wasn't one.

The two laughed out loud before becoming quiet and staring at each other.

Josh cleared his throat looking away as Maya pressed her lips looking down before the two reconnected staring at each other. Both slowly started to lean in until their lips met

Josh pulled away when it became intense, but stayed close, "We should get to…" he started softly.

"Bed," Maya finished, her eyes on her boyfriend.

Josh nodded, as the two got back comfortable.

Maya snuggled back up to Josh, wanting to be as close as possible, "Tell me a secret," she said, her head pressed against his chest as her hand rubbed his side.

"A secret?"

"Yeah," Maya smiled.

"Now, you're interested in playing a game."

Maya laughed, hitting him on his shoulder. "Not a game. I'm not asking you to play truth or dare. I'm just asking you to tell me a secret."

Josh chuckled before becoming quiet, his hands going up and down Maya's arm. "I've waited my entire life for someone like you to come into it," he began, making Maya blush and bite her lip. "And I've fallen so in love with you."

Maya sat up, staring down at her boyfriend of the past three months and couldn't believe he felt the same way, "Really?" she smiled.

Josh returned her smile, "Really," he confirmed, propping up on his elbow as hand cup Maya's cheek. "I love you," he told her before slowly pulling her closer to him to place a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she murmured back when she pulled away, staring in his eyes. "And I don't want to mess this up."

"Me either," Josh agreed, holding onto her gaze. "I want to be able to soak in and enjoy every single moment I have with you and I hope get to do it for the rest of my life."

Maya found herself again blushing, and pressing her lips together to try and hide her smile.

He laced their fingers together, bringing her hand up to place a kiss on it. "I don't want to rush things with us but I want you to know, I'm in it for the long game."

"Me too," Maya smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "So, how about tonight we end it with just a kiss?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Maya nodded, grinning, before placing just a kiss on his lips. The two got back comfortable as he wrapped his arms around her. She listened to the peaceful sounds of nature mixed in with Josh's heartbeat. She closed eyes, knowing she confessed her love for the first time to the man she would get to spend the rest of her life with.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts and feel free to send me a pm with a one shot request or just to chat. Until next timexoxo.**


End file.
